


Heart of a Warrior

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of imaginexhobbit's: Imagine when Smaug says, “I instil terror in the hearts of men.” you simply reply, “I am no man.”





	Heart of a Warrior

The town is utter chaos. People are shoving people out of the way, towards fire-filled houses and the cold lake. The sound of screaming and wales filled with fear and frustration are almost as deafening as the sound of Smaug’s gigantic wings flap above the town, fanning the growing flames, sending the citizens swarming like fleeing animals in the middle of a stampede.

I fight my way through the scuffles happening around the dwindling boats available to escape. Bard is racing to the tower, leading me so that we can fight Smaug and save what little of the town is left. We weave and hop over toppled furniture and falling pieces of burnt homes. Bard reaches the tower but part of it has fallen, likely by accident thanks to Smaug’s ridiculous wingspan. The black arrow in Bard’s hand looks like any other arrow but he claims that it can pierce Smaug’s armor like scales and penetrate his heart. Frankly, even if it sounds ridiculous, it is this town’s only shot. It’s a crap shot, but a shot at least.

We prepare a makeshift bow using some rope and the tower’s last remaining pillars. Bard’s medium length hair blows in and out of his face. His eyes squint in concentration as he determines what angle we should attack Smaug from. The immense silhouette of Smaug’s colossal body comes into view.

“Bard, this better work!” I shout over the roar of the flames. Bard’s face lights up with an impish smile, insecurity and fear lingering in his eyes.

“It will. Trust me.” He voice doesn’t invoke any confidence.

Smaug steps over the dying buildings, his claws piercing through the charred wood like a human’s boot smashes an insect. He looked unreal from above, massive and imposing, but face to face concern pushes through the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Smaug exposes his teeth. They are incredibly yellow at the top with pale gums. A vile smirk spreads across his scaly face and bringing a violent shimmer to his golden eyes.

“There are always a pair of village fools who think they can defeat and boast. Just like them, you are mere fools who do not understand my power. My name alone instills fear in the hearts of men across the land!”

Smaug readies his fire, his chest blazing. Even the caged fire sends a shiver up my spine because one mistimed shot and I’ll be broiled alive, dying with only the feeling of my skin being eaten away and its rancid smell assaulting my nose as it mixing with the scent of crumbling homes.

The man-made bow is unsteady as I pull the heavy bolt back. I shout to reaffirm the last of my willpower. “I am no man!”

The relief of releasing the bow makes my hands and arms feel incredibly weak. The strain can already be felt deep in my muscles. The bolt pierces through the darker scales on Smaug’s. Before Smaug can breathe out the flames he grew extinguish in his chest as Smaug falls in the blistering cold lake.

“We did it..we killed Smaug…” Bard and I collapse on the tower floor.

We look towards each other. A weak, nervous laugh wheezes out of me. What if give for a long nap, a hot shower, and some good right about now.


End file.
